


We're gonna be fast friends! (Bechloe)

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: Just a collection of little Bechloe fics, one-shots or whatever. I'm always looking for prompts and such, so feel free to hit me up on my tumblr at http://bc-mtchll.tumblr.com/





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ramble based on this prompt I wrote up on tumblr: https://fnckbxys.tumblr.com/post/173143009451/i-want-a-plot-based-on-crash-by-you-me-at-six

Beca had to admit, while she had spent the best years of her life with these girls, the once a year Bellas reunion could be the most awkward situation she willingly subjected herself too.  Not just because for almost every other day of the year she was too caught up in her work to see them. She often managed to squeeze each girl in at some point to see them: lunch, coffee, the occasional dinner and drinks.  No it was nothing to do with that.  It was the fact she had to see her again.    
  
_Chloe Beale_  
  
The girl who had been on her mind almost every day since graduation.  Her first real love.  There had been an instant attraction between the two girls as soon as they laid eyes on each other at Barden’s activities fair in Beca’s freshman year.  And while it had taken the younger girl a little longer to come to terms with the emotions, they were lucky to share the most loving four year relationship. They didn’t know it at the time, but their relationship had been doomed from the beginning.  Beca shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.  She did not need to be thinking about this right now, she was in a good place, she didn’t need to be thinking about what could of been.  
  
“You look like you could use a glass.” Stacie’s voice hummed, coming up behind the smaller girl with a rather large looking glass of wine.  
  
“What gave it away?”  
  
“The way you’re staring at Chloe like she’s the only person in this room.”  
  
Beca swallowed thickly at those words. It had been nearly five years. How could she still be holding on to the other. Chloe had moved on, the red head having had a girlfriend for at least three years. Beca was so out of touch she didn’t even know if they were still together.  Without saying another word, Beca took the glass and took a long drink.  She still hated wine, the way it burned her throat as it went down, or the bitter taste it left after but the taste kept her grounded.  She knew to stop drinking if she started to enjoy it.  
  
“I’m not. I’m not even looking at her. You have a nerve, you aren’t fixing your problem with Aubrey either.” Beca shot back, the two of them weren’t having much luck in their love lives.  
  
“I am. She just doesn’t want to deal with it. But this conversation is for another time. Tonight is for you talking to Chloe. You can just avoid her every time we have one of these.”  
  
Stacie was right and Beca knew it. However, Beca wasn’t sure the conversation would go the way she wanted it too.  
  
Their whole relationship had been one or the other sacrificing something to keep the relationship alive. They were prisoners of love. Chloe failing classes purposely to stay with the Beca and the Bellas. Beca turning down internships that were too far from Chloe so they never had to do long distance. They wanted it to work so badly that they never even considered themselves.  It wasn’t until Beca was offered a job in LA she couldn’t refuse that their relationship proved weaker than expected.  They lasted a few months but it wasn’t meant to be.  True love, wrong time.  That’s what Beca had always said anyway.  
  
“Beca, hey!” That familiar bubbly voice came ringing through her ears. It was now or never really.  
  
“Chloe…” Beca greeted, smiling softly as she took in the other. She was still the same beautiful women she remembered her to be. Her hair a little longer than it used to be, her smile still as bright. Beca was sure she’d not quite managed to keep her looks through the five years. She definitely would have had a lot more stress lines thanks to her job.  The brunette could feel her cheeks heating under the older woman’s gaze, she felt like she was back in college; all embarrassed and sheepish, not quite able to meet the other’s gaze.  “It’s good to see you again.” She continued but it felt like the air was being forced out of her lungs as strong arms wrapped around her torso.  Still a hugger.  What surprised Beca, and Stacie who was watching the interaction from behind the breakfast bar in Aubrey’s kitchen, was how easily she returned the gesture.  
  
It was like every little stress and worry just left her body.  It was like the last five years hadn’t happened.  Like they were the Beca and Chloe everyone knew.  Like Beca had finally returned home.  
  
Of course she couldn’t quite just say that out loud.  
  
Chloe’s hold on her loosened, giving Beca a little wiggle room to escape yet she stayed.  “You too. It’s been what? A year now. I tried calling a few months ago…I think I got your assistant or something?” Chloe explained, the disappointment evident in her tone.  
  
It had been strange, Chloe and her girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, Jess had just had the fight to end all fights and their relationship too and all Chloe had wanted to do was run back to Beca.  Get Beca to fix it all, to hold her.  The red head hadn’t wanted to admit it, but Beca was the catalyst to the break up.  She felt like she had been seeing the DJ everywhere lately and well Chloe was Chloe. She had held on to all those memories, all their good times and even the bad and it had made her think. Long and hard.  She’d gone onto iTunes, bought all Beca’s music and maybe even started watching old Bellas rehearsal videos. She just could help herself.  It all snowballed from there and before she knew it she was sleeping in Aubrey’s guest room while she looked for a place of her own.  It wasn’t ideal but maybe it was for the best.    
  
“Oh yeah, he sorta just like runs my phone while I work.” Beca explained, shrugging lightly. Her assistant David had been a God send since her schedule got busy but it gave her a chance to step back from the world; focus on herself and her creative process. “But I uh…well I guess…” Beca started, not surprised to find that Stacie and the rest of the girls had slipped out to leave them both alone. Of course they all did, they never understood why they broke up. Why it never worked out. “We could like plan something? I can be free whenever you are!” She said all too eagerly now she was aware Chloe had been wanting to see her.  
  
It had always been a fear, that it had been left too long. That they would reach a point where neither wanted to see the other. Where everything was buried and forgotten. “And uh…how would the girlfriend…that damn gorgeous female…feel about you hanging out with your ex?”  
  
“We broke up.”  
  
“We huh?”  
  
“Broke up. Done. Few months ago. About the time I called actually…”  
  
“I really fucking miss you, Chlo.”  
  
Beca hadn’t even registered the words before they were out in the open. She couldn’t take it back now. She’d heard them, Chloe heard them. Hell the Bellas outside probably heard her the way she had nearly shouted them at her ex.  She should never have let Stacie distract her for even a second, she was bound to have crumbled; and she proved herself right.  
  
“Bec…” Chloe started, both girls letting the nicknames just slip out but Beca cut her off.  
  
“No, let me…this is pretty much all my fault. You tried to reach out to me and I all but cut you out and like, shit…I still don’t know how to deal with what happened with us. We almost ruined our lives for each other for fucks sake.” She sighed, “And we were young and I was pathetically in love with you to the point it was probably embarrassing and I didn’t know how to have you as a friend anymore. I could only have you as a girlfriend. And you moved on almost effortlessly from me and I’m still stumbling along, throwing myself into work cause, hell, still after five years I’m still pathetically in love with you and I…”  
  
“When I looked at her, I only ever saw you…”  
  
The words hit them both like a ton of bricks, sudden realisation hitting them both at once. Neither had moved on. Neither girl had ever fallen out of love with the other.  They were both just running around in circles, doing whatever it took to avoid the other - assuming it was what was wanted. What Beca really needed was Chloe around to keep her grounded, keep her from disappearing exactly like she had done. Chloe needing Beca to keep grounded; stop her flying to close to the sun and ending up disappointed like she had many times since the split.  Their walls seemed to be getting torn down in front of them and they could suddenly see.  
  
“I don’t think I ever really wanted her, Bec. Aubrey kept trying to tell me she was just ‘a poor imitation of Little Miss Alternative’, her words not mine.” Chloe hummed, unable to stop the soft giggle that left her lips - causing Beca to beam unconsciously.  
  
“I was not alternative. I still don’t get it…”  
  
“Besides the point, Beca. You’re focusing on the wrong thing here.”  
  
“The wrong thing here is I used to wear ‘the ear spike’.” Beca laughed, frowning at Chloe’s growing frustration. “Sorry.”  
  
“Thank you. And if you have finished, I only have one other thing on my mind...” Chloe trailed off, walking Beca backwards with every word until the where pressed against the cold tile of the counter, soon after their lips met in a clumsy passionate kiss.  
  
The gesture was about as clumsy and awkward as it had been the first time they’d ever kissed - all familiarity gone - but it felt just as good as it did the first time. Beca’s hands wandering to Chloe’s neck, trying to hold them both in place as they reacquainted themselves with each other. Beca was sure she could have held that kiss forever but Chloe was pulling away much too early for her liking, allowing her lips to chase the other’s until the were pressed together in a soft but final kiss. “What does this mean for us?” Beca questioned, not wanting to speak too loud incase this was a dream - wouldn’t have been the first time.  
  
“I think it’s our time now, Becs.”  
  
“Nothing’s in our way this time, Chlo.”


	2. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I was thinking about when I was stuck on trains travelling all day.

Beca sighed as she perched herself on the edge of a surprisingly comfortable Starbucks couch, surrounded by plenty of other work weary commuters. The joys of working in downtown Manhattan, getting stuck in subway stations waiting on trains you’ll never get on. However, if you were going to be stuck in a station, Beca was glad it was Grand Central. The DJ usually would hang around in her studio until seven but she was practically ushered out the door today. _‘It’s your birthday, Bec. Go enjoy it.’_ The famous last words of her best friend Jesse. All she was really going to do was go home, stick some rubbish Netflix movie on and drink some wine with a pizza, maybe even stop off at her favourite bakery for a slice of cake. Her favourite birthday tradition. Beca knew people would find it unusual or even lonely for someone in her world to be alone on her birthday. The world of a hot shot producer. She had many friends and yes, she could have thrown a party tonight, or any night to celebrate. But it wasn’t her style. Instead she was quite content to sit in a subway station waiting with a coffee for a later train with a carriage she could squeeze onto, recording basic beats on her phone with the best app she could find.   
  
Unbeknown to her that the red head who had served her was taking an interest from the behind the bar; currently having to focus to stop herself spilling hot coffee down her hands. “Chloe!” Aubrey, the redhead’s manager, squeaked; reaching out to turn off the blender that was left running behind them. “Jesus, I know you finish in ten but don’t wreck the place before you go.”   
  
“Sorry.” Chloe mumbled sheepishly, tearing her gaze away from the DJ up in the back corner to look at the blonde. “I’m focused, honestly.”  
  
“Focused on customers you aren’t serving.”  
  
“Never said what I was focused on Bree. Just that I’m focused.”  
  
The blonde scoffed, but couldn’t help the fond smile that graced her lips. Chloe was most definitely the most light hearted person she’d ever met, it kept her grounded in her crazy life. “Alright, Ms. Focused. Focus on cleaning that mess you made in the blender then you can go.”   
  
Chloe rolled her eyes fondly, biting her lip to hide her shy smile as she looked over at the DJ once more - this time catching her eye. She must have looked almost creepy to the other; had the girl noticed her staring before now? She couldn’t have, could she? The red head was completely captivated by the other. Funny how you could fall for strangers in such a intense way. She was caught up in watching the other working on her phone; headphones covering her ears; her lips clearly mouthing the lyrics to whatever song she currently had on.    
  
The last ten minutes of her shift would be what Chloe defined as the longest ten minutes of her life. Much to Aubrey’s dismay and surprise, she’s spent the whole time considering what to say to the girl in the back. Or if she should even approach her. Chloe never approached her coffee shop crushes, why would she? She’d never see them again. Always in such a rush. But not this one. No this one was quite happy to sit there, sipping a coffee for close to half an hour just for somewhere to be. “I’m gonna do it. Wish me luck.” Chloe hummed, hanging up her apron and before Aubrey even had a chance to say anything about it, she was off.   
  
Her natural energy had her bouncing over to the table she had served earlier, hovering almost awkwardly as she waited for the brunette to notice her; the bright smile never faltering even as Beca looked up in confusion.   
  
“Uh, hey? Did I forget to pay or something? Apple fuck up a lot.” Beca hummed, using her phone almost as a prop to convey her point. Always awkward with her. She couldn’t just start a normal conversation. Though she was overly distracted trying not to look like she was staring at the other. She was beautiful.   
  
“Oh no. Sorry. I never thought how it would look me just like storming up to your table.” Chloe laughed, the sound almost as melodic as the track Beca was trying to produce. “No. I just, I didn’t want to miss my chance to talk to you. My shift just finished and I, at the risk of sounding super weird, was totally into you when you ordered. Americano, two shots of caramel.”   
  
Beca couldn’t stop her lips curling into a small smile. The other’s positivity was infectious, her own mood beginning to improve. She couldn’t help wondering if she was like this with everyone, even so she was enjoying it. It was different to how everyone else treated her. “You remembered my order?”  
  
“To be honest, I’m kind of surprised myself that I even heard you saying it. I was kind of distracted.” Chloe blushed. Beca’s lips pressed together; trying to control herself as she watched the other. She really was cute. It had been a while since she had even put herself out there. Her work had pretty much taken over her life. She could only guess that’s what happened when you got a job you loved. It was the only way she knew how to work, by throwing herself into it.   
  
“Anyway, that’s kinda off topic right now. Is it weird if I sit?”   
  
“It’s a bit weird if you don’t.”   
  
Chloe beamed at the comment, wincing as the chair scraped across the floor as Beca pushed it with her foot before settling. Her fingers tapped absently on the table as Beca tapped her phone to stop the beat, wanting to give the other her full attention. “What’s a little weird is, if you remembered my coffee order. You probably remember my name. And it’s not fair you know my name and I don’t know yours.”   
  
“You mean you didn’t think I was cute enough to read my name badge?”  
  
“I was actually a little too distracted with your face to really notice.”  
  
The confession brought a colour to Chloe’s cheeks that could rival her hair and Beca couldn’t help but beam in pride. She was never this natural at flirting. It was usually an awkward stumbling mess. Jesse would be proud of her. In fact she was proud of herself. Was birthday confidence a thing because Beca was feeling it. “In fact, I’m still distracted now.”   
  
“You’re a smooth one, and my name is Chloe.”  
  
“Beca. But like I said, you probably remember that.”   
  
“I do. Not to be weird or anything. And not to sound forward or like overly dramatic.” Chloe chuckled, her hands moving animatedly as she spoke. “Can I get your number? If I don’t I might actually regret it for the rest of my life.”   
  
“Regret it for the rest of your life? Seems awfully dramatic.”  
  
“Everyone says I’m a drama queen, but that definitely doesn’t need to be discussed right now…”  
  
“Maybe we could discuss it over drinks? Today’s actually my birthday, so I was gonna go for a drink anyway?” It wasn’t a complete lie, and it was a perfect excuse to keep spending time with this new girl. “What do you say?”   
  
“I say give me your number and I’ll get the first round in.” Chloe hummed with a cheeky smirk, the expression easily mirrored by Beca who was trying to hold back a little laugh.   
  
“Give me your phone. I’ll type it in while we walk.”   
  
For once, Chloe was glad she had taken a risk on her coffee shop crush.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bechloe fic based on Ed Sheeran's song Friends? Thank you to whoever sent me this on tumblr

_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

It never failed to surprise Beca when she woke up in the morning, her body tucked into Chloe’s side; her short legs tangled up in long ones; her arm lazily hanging over the exposed skin of the other’s stomach. It was almost every morning she would wake up like this, cuddled up with her friend. The word ‘friend’ didn’t seem right anymore. This didn’t seem to be how friends acted. Sure Beca hadn’t really been friends with a lot of girls before she got to Barden but she definitely didn’t act the same with Stacie or Aubrey or any of the other girls like she did with Chloe. But it was starting to feel as if they had blurred the lines between friends and something more recently. If they weren’t friends then what were they?

The brunette shifted, trying her best not to disturb her best friend as she did so. She loved to just lie in bed, it was her favourite thing to do besides make music, it’s why she now kept earphones under her pillow. For times like these when she was awake before the red head but didn’t want to disturb her.  It was one of the things she told Chloe right at the start of their friendship that she didn’t do. Cuddle. That she shouldn’t expect all the touchy feely cutesy friendship stuff. Looks like Chloe had worn her down because she was giving it to her constantly.

The small brunette became so lost in her music that she hadn’t even noticed Chloe waking up no later than half an hour after her. The redhead faking sleep as to not bother Beca. She loved watching her best friend getting lost in her own little world, mouthing along to the lyrics of whatever song she was listening to. The small smile that graced her lips every time she came to a lyric that meant something to her, that made her happy to sing. Chloe didn’t even try to speak, knowing the other wouldn’t hear her anyway; instead she turned herself and pressed soft lips to just above Beca’s ear, causing the younger girl to yank her earphones out in surprise. “Shit, Chlo. I thoug— how long have you been lying there just staring at me?”

“I wasn’t staring. I had my eyes closed. You’d have noticed if you can pay attention to anything other than your iPod.”

“I only do this when I think you’re asleep!” She shot back, Chloe’s teasing tone making her blush. Friends are not supposed to have this effect on each other, and Beca was sure they weren’t supposed to be looking at each other’s lips this much. She was grateful when the slightly older girl made the first move and gave her her usual secret morning kiss.

 

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie, and if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

 

The kissing had started a few months ago, after one of the Treble’s house parties. The pair had both had one too many, left the party before any of the other girls and ended up in Chloe’s room that she shared with Aubrey. They’d just been messing around, it wasn’t meant to be a thing. But when Chloe pinned her to the bed in the middle of a drunken tickle fight, neither could stop themselves as they eagerly leaned into each other; lips crashing in a passionate kiss, teeth hitting against each other when their lips couldn’t move fast enough.

It wasn’t spoken about, but it didn’t stop Chloe from kissing her again in the morning when she was sure Aubrey was gone. After that night the good night kisses became a fundamental part of their relationship. Chloe would always find Beca before bed and kiss her so gently - as if she were worried the gesture would break the other - before rushing off to her own bed. It didn’t take Beca long to invite Chloe to sleep in her bed every night so they didn’t have to sneak between rooms.

 

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

_So I could take the back road, but your eyes will lead me straight back home._

 

Beca had tried to convince herself it meant nothing. That they had been drunk and everything that had happened that night had been caused by emotions running high. The kissing. The cuddling. The tired ‘I love yous’ that had more passion behind them than their usual admissions. It was easy to deny, or at least it was when she was hanging around the other Bellas, barely any time to think about what she and Chloe were. Friends. Just when she was sure that’s all they were, there she would appear. Looking as beautiful as ever, regardless of her outfit, Beca would look into those blue eyes and immediately fall all over again. Head over heels in love for the girl she thought she could never have. The girl she should never have.

 

_You should love me, you should know._

 

“Beca?”

Chloe’s voice pulled Beca out of her thoughts, the red head’s creased brow a sign that Beca was so lost she hadn’t even returned the gesture. Without a second thought, the brunette leaned forward and uncharacteristically joined their lips. Beca was never one to start any displays of affection, but seeing Chloe’s complete confusion on the situation, she knew she had to clear it up. “Sorry. Miles away.” She hummed, their foreheads resting together. Everything just felt so right, like they were meant to be like this. Beca wasn’t one for the concept for fate, or even soulmates - she rejected the concept ever since her parents divorced - yet this felt like fate. Like soulmates.

“You wanna talk about it, Becs?” Chloe’s voice was soft, softer than usual, and Beca couldn’t help but smile. The red head was always waiting for her. As Chloe phrased it, she could be emotionally slow. However she was sure they were both being emotionally slow in this situation. Or was Chloe waiting for her to catch up?

“What are we doing, Chlo?”

“Cuddling in bed, silly.”

“No serious.” Beca sighed, pulling back a little - the lingering smell of Chloe’s perfume messing with her head. It was just a reminder of how many nights they spent like this. How many times she was left wondering if this was meant to be something or not. “Friends don’t sleep in the same bed every night, Chlo.” Beca started, swallowing thickly before looking away from her best friend - suddenly focused on the mascara mark on her sheets. “Friends don’t treat me like you do…” she trailed off, words failing her in what she wanted to say.

The words hung in the air around them, Chloe’s heart clenching as she chewed on her lip considering how to approach the subject. They’d had a bond from the beginning, and it was all innocent, but none of this was innocent. Not anymore. Every touch, hug, kiss was weighted with pure unconditional love. That is definitely not how friends work. But if they weren’t ‘friends’ then someone else might become involved. Someone else might love them. How would they cope then? Knowing for sure that this would never be anything.

When Chloe failed to speak, Beca piped up once more. “Maybe we should stop…this.” She sighed, not wanting to give up what they had, but for the sake of her sanity and clarification, maybe it would be best. “Maybe we should start sleeping in separate beds again. And stop kissing like we do. Maybe we pushed the limit.”

It was obvious neither wanted to give it up. However, neither wanted to lose the friendship. That’s what was holding them back. “Maybe we shouldn’t. I don’t want too.” Chloe admitted selfishly. No one made her feel like Beca did. It’s why she left her relationship in the year she met Beca. Why she hadn’t been in one since. She only wanted to be in a relationship with the younger girl. “Maybe instead of secret bed sharing, and secret kissing, and secret everything else it can be…public?” She asked hesitantly - worried ‘old’ Beca would kick in, and the commitment idea would be enough to push her far enough away that this ended anyway.

She remembered how Beca had been when they first met. Closed off, letting no one in. Not even her own father. It had taken the red head nearly the whole of their first year to break the other’s walls down. To even get a peak inside Beca’s head: how she was feeling, how she thought, how she worked. It had taken a while but it was all worth it. And now her words might have set those old walls to rebuild. To be shut out like she once had been.

The shy smile on Beca’s lips disputed that idea instantly.

“Like girlfriends?” The smaller girl questioned.

Chloe could only laugh a little, “Well you did say friends don’t treat you like I do, so…”

“So…girlfriends?” Beca asked again. She needed to hear Chloe say it. To confirm they were finally on the same page. It was a basic want. Beca liked to keep all relationships simple and basic. She liked to know where she stood without all the complications.

“Girlfriends, Bec.” Chloe hummed, confirming the relationship with a firm yet loving kiss - wanting Beca to know she was all in. “And I know we’ve been girlfriends for like ten seconds but…I love you.”

Beca chuckled softly, rolling her eyes fondly at the other. “I love you too, nerd.”

 

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._


	4. Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Character death.
> 
> I ended up coming up with this after listening to Ghost of You by 5 Seconds of Summer on repeat for like two hours.

Beca sighed, her body having subconsciously rolled over onto Chloe’s side of the bed. It still smelled like her and that fact made her heart ache. She could never bring herself to lie on the left side of the bed, never wanting to taint the smell of vanilla. She always made that side of the bed in the morning, leaving her own messy. A great way to pretend everything was still as she wanted it to be.   
  
Chloe had been gone close to three months now. Beca still couldn’t process it. Not fully. She still woke in the morning expecting Chloe to be beside her. The woman’s mess of ginger locks spilling over to her face, tickling her nose as she started to wake. Even thinking about it brought a smile to the girl’s lips.   
   
//  
  
 _“Chloe…” Beca whispered as she pushed fiery locks away from her face, her girlfriend shuffling in her sleep which caused more hair to splay across her face. “For fu—” Beca started again only for her disgruntled demeanour to be quickly shifted by a melodic laugh. “You’re awake! No really fuck off.” Beca laughed along, watching as Chloe lifted her head to start tickling Beca’s face with her locks._  
  
 _“Fuck off? Beca you’re so rude in the mornings.” Chloe teased, feigning innocence over her actions as she expertly rolled over to straddle her girlfriend’s waist, moving from tickling her face to furiously attacking the girl’s sides with feather light touches - immediately having Beca kicking and giggling as she tried to break free._  
  
 _“Chlo! Se— seriously…stop.” Beca panted, her hands failing to grab Chloe’s to stop her. Instead it was Chloe who took firm hold of her hands, pinning them above the smaller girl’s head._  
  
 _“Oh yeah, you gonna make me? Cause I’m sure I can pin your hands with just one of mine.” Chloe winked, Beca easily detecting the teasing tone that was dripping from her words._  
  
 _“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, Beale.”_  
  
 _“And you’ll love every minute of it, Mitchell.”_  
  
//   
  
The sound of pots crashing in the kitchen brought Beca back to reality. Reminding her she was alone. Well not literally alone. Her best friend, Emily had taken it upon herself to move in for a while so Beca didn’t have to adjust to being alone too quickly. Emily understood she needed a helping hand with most things. The younger girl had even taken to picking her out outfits to make sure she got dressed.   
  
“Such a God damn klutz.” Beca sighed to herself, rolling herself off the bed to her feet. She would have to go down now. They both knew there was no way she’d have slept through the noise. She tugged down the bottom of her cuffed pants before pulling on the hoodie she always left by her bed. It was Chloe’s old Barden hoodie. The sleeves were much too long but she liked the way they kept her hands warm. “Emily, do you think you could not destroy my kitchen?” Beca called out, her sock clad feet shuffling down the hallway of her apartment to tiredly greet her best friend, lazily rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up.   
  
“Sorry, Bec. I was trying to be quiet.” Emily hummed sheepishly, pressing her lips together.   
  
“Yet it still sounds like an elephant is making breakfast down here.” Beca teased, before her eyes fell upon the dining table. “Why are there four plates?” Beca asked curiously, her brow furrowing. “You didn’t invite Aubrey and Stacie for breakfast again. You know I’d much rather do anything else.” She huffed, Emily smiling sadly when she realised Beca had forgotten their plans for today.   
  
“Not breakfast, Bec. We’re clearing out Chloe’s stuff…remember?” The words hit Beca hard, feeling like Emily was pressing on her chest. She didn’t even remember agreeing to that. But she knew the time would have come soon, she just didn’t expect it this morning. “I can call them and tell them not to come over if you’d rather?” She continued, reaching for four mugs - awkwardly pushing around the front two to try and find ones that were never used. “We can maybe start with washing Chloe’s mug? It’s still got lipstick on it...”   
  
“I washed it. Just not the lipstick. It just didn’t feel right…” Beca mumbled, looking down at her hands as her fingers played with the material inside the sleeves - trying to distract her from her racing mind. “It’s just… she used it that day. And she never used to let me wash it anyway cause she said I left the taste of soap in it every time.” She laughed softly, the sound causing the taller girl to smile. She had been trying to remind Beca that the best way to moving on was to talk about it. About Chloe. To not let the silly memories fade from anyone’s minds.   
  
“You were always pretty lousy at washing dishes at the Bella house.” Emily teased, unable to hold back a laugh at Beca’s angry pout.   
  
“You all just didn’t let stuff dry long enough.” The smaller girl argued as she took a seat at the table, resigning to let Emily cook for her.  “What time are the other two getting here?”   
  
Emily took the question as confirmation Beca was now willing to at least attempt the clear out. “They said around ten. Which we know means half ten cause Stacie probably woke Aubrey up with…you know…”   
  
“Sex.”  
  
“Exactly.” Emily was still awkward about the subject of sex in general - even after all these years.   
  
The two girls fell into a comfortable silence soon after the topic of Aubrey and Stacie’s sex life came up; Emily fussing around the kitchen keeping herself busy for Beca’s sake while the older woman sat with her feet pulled up on her chair, sipping at her coffee. Soon enough however, the buzzer to her apartment cleared the air, Emily pressing the door release to let the two in. Beca taking a deep breath at the thought of what was to come next.   
  
“Guess it’s now or never, right?”   
  
The other three Bellas largely left Beca to herself as she sorted through their bedroom, only coming in for the occasional ‘are you alright?’ or ‘need anything?’. Beca knew it was an excuse for a them to make sure she was taking the clear out seriously and not just curled up on her bed. It had been much to everyone’s surprise that the woman was finding the whole process rather therapeutic. It was unsurprisingly helping her work out her emotions. And she had found herself getting through most things faster than expected.   
  
That was until she came across an unknown box. How had she not seen this in their closet before? It wasn’t exactly easy to miss.  It wasn’t until the lid was off and she’d pulled out various items that she realised what she’d stumbled across.   
  
Chloe’s memory box.   
  
She always had been the sentimental one. Beca was sure there was stuff in here dating back to their college days. Movie theater tickets; VIP concert wristbands Beca had spent all her money to get for them; right down to the CDs she used to burn with all her mixes on them. There must have been a whole folder of them here. It wasn’t any of those items that caught her eye first, it was the t-shirt that had originally been bundled on top of the box. Her old Led Zeppelin shirt. She’d left it in Chloe’s room the night of their first kiss.   
  
//  
  
 _Beca was furious. Furious might have been an understatement at that point but as she trudged across campus she knew no one was going to cross her path. Why did every conversation with her dad end this way? With him never seeing her side, not letting her do what she wanted instead condemning her to Barden with a degree she didn’t even want._  
  
 _Beca let the thoughts consume her until before she knew it she was outside the Bella’s house, her legs burning now she had finally stopped. She pushed her headphones off her ears to settle around her neck and as she raised her fist to knock the door she felt a pang of guilt hit her. It wasn’t fair that she was always unloading her issues onto Chloe but she seemed to be the only person she trust right now. She was closer to Chloe than anyone and it showed. She was always wanting to hang around her; they cuddled at the movie nights the Bellas had once a week. The fact she endured all those movies was surprising enough for her and of course, there had been feelings developing. Feelings both knew each other had._  
  
 _Before Beca finally had the chance to knock, the front door swung open, revealing the red head she had been thinking about. “How did you know anyone was out here?”_  
  
 _“We could hear your music as you climbed the stairs.” Chloe teased, flashing that smile that made Beca wonder if there was anything brighter in the universe._  
  
 _“It’s not that loud really…”_  
  
 _“Oh trust me. Your ‘alternative garbage’ is distinctly heard through the door.” Chloe teased, doing her best Aubrey impression as she stepped aside to let Beca in, already knowing something was bothering the other. Why else would she have turned up without warning, her music almost deafening herself and others around her. “You wanna go straight upstairs?”_  
  
 _“Can we actually go out into the yard? I think the air is good for me right now.” Beca joked, using her fingers to push back her hair before trailing her palms over her face. She was glad Chloe had a calming presence, she not longer felt the urge to kick and punch until she had exhausted her anger._  
  
 _Beca was thankful for the cold air that once again whipped around her face as she and Chloe stepped outside, rolling her eyes fondly as the taller girl shivered almost immediately. “You need to start picking up jackets, Chlo.” She teased, shrugging off her own hoodie to give over to the other - leaving herself with just her usual plaid shirt covering her arms. “Plus it’s not even cold.”_  
  
 _Chloe couldn’t help but blush, taking Beca’s hoodie instead of just going inside for her own. She had plenty in her own closet but then none of them were Beca’s and she’d much rather be surrounded by Beca’s warmth than her own. “Maybe it’s just a ploy all the time to get jackets from you?” She hummed, quirking her brow at the made their way to the middle of the yard - pulling the hood up over her hair as she lay on the grass, staring up at the sky; Beca quickly following suit._  
  
 _Beca poured her heart and soul out to Chloe that night. Starting with the fight with her dad, the lack of support she felt from both parents right down to how she was feeling about Chloe in that moment. The two girls going from laying separately, to hand holding to Chloe holding Beca in her arms -  whispering reassurances into her hair at any time she needed them. It was what the DJ needed, part of her felt like it was crushing under the weight of all her worries. That if she hadn’t let any of her thoughts out that she might have crumbled. It was always how she dealt with things. Now she had Chloe is felt like her burdens could be shared, that Chloe wouldn’t care what it was, that she wouldn’t let Beca go through it alone._  
  
 _“You don’t need to keep running away, Bec. Pretending that no one can understand the hurt you feel. Even if I don’t understand it. I want to help you, help it go away.” Chloe whispered, the words making Beca’s eyes sting as tears began to well. How had she managed to land the most supportive best friend in the world?_  
  
 _“At the risk of sounding like some horrific cliché romance movie, but you’re literally everything to me, Chloe. You know that, right?” The words held a lot of weight, and the air was heavy between the two girls now Beca had put them out into the world. It was a weight off her own chest._  
  
 _“I know.” Was the only reply Chloe could form. Even the fact her best friend had managed to even vocalise the thought meant more than she knew how to process. Chloe had been watching Beca’s walls come down for months now, but over the course of one night, the walls had been destroyed and Chloe invited in. The vulnerability in Beca’s new attitude only made her fall harder that night. “C’mere…” She whispered, her cold hand cupping Beca’s cheek and before either knew it soft lips were touching in the gentle manner._  
  
 _Suddenly all of Beca’s problems felt like nothing._   
  
//  
  
Beca could feel her fingers grazing over her lips as she thought back to that night, shaking her head to clear the thought. She couldn’t believe Chloe had even kept the shirt. She had just assumed it had been lost when they had graduated. She quickly used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes before smiling softly to herself. She tugged off her hoodie and swapped her sleep shirt for the t-shirt in hand. Still fit perfectly.  Now she had found this box, she knew there was no going back to the clear out. The girls would be disappointed in her, or at least so she assumed, but now was time to take Emily’s advice. Don’t let her memories fade. She was glad Chloe had kept this box, her only regret now being she hadn’t done the same.  
  
Her fingers began flipping through piles of tickets held together by elastic bands, silly notes they used to pass to each other during Bellas practice, even some printed emails from when they were both apart during summers. “This girl was crazy…” Beca laughed to herself before her attention returned to the almost bursting CD folder. How crazy had she been in college? “Never mind, I was crazy making all these.” She sighed, her fingers brushing over the plastic that was holding the disks in their place. The motion came to a stop when she came across the mix she didn’t recognise, Chloe’s neat handwriting fronting the disk compared with her messy scrawl.   
  
She knew there would was a good reason she never let Chloe throw out their old CD player. Lazily, she let her feet lead her to the device easily slotting the CD in and letting the room fill with the beat from the backtrack. It was then she realised what she was listening too.  
  
//  
  
 _“So wait, you’re telling me that all your ‘interest’ when I was making mixes was an actual interest?” Beca laughed, looking at the CD Chloe was holding out in front of her - a pang of guilt washing over her at Chloe’s frustrated pout._  
  
 _“Don’t laugh, I worked really hard on it, Becs. I wanted to make something you’d like not just go buy you something you’d never look at again. It’s special.” Chloe hummed, trying not to fidget with her hands too much so she didn’t damage the disk she was desperately clinging onto now._  
  
 _“Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, I just didn’t expect you to care. I just assumed you were just trying to seem interested cause I was.” Beca blushed, taking hold of one of Chloe’s hands to pull her over to her CD player. “It’s actually the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Like ever, so don’t think I don’t love it. Even if it’s terrible. I’d still listen to it all the time.” She reassured, knowing it probably wouldn’t help until she had actually listened to tracks._  
  
 _“We both know I’m not exactly subtle when I don’t like something.” The red head laughed, nerves bubbling in her stomach as her girlfriend pressed play, the bubblegum pop beat filling the room._  
  
 _“You’re not subtle when it comes to anything.” Beca laughed, smiling brightly as she watched Chloe begin to visibly relax._

  
_Both girls knew that even if this was the worst mix ever created that the two would listen to it for the rest of their lives, because it was theirs. It was their songs, their emotions. Their journey together in their first year of being together. That itself was better than any gift Chloe could have bought her. The songs clumsily blended together, the join of each not quite matching together but it never matter and as it moved from their latest pop song love to something slower Beca smiled. “The ‘Bhloe’ song Amy played at the party after we won the championship?” Her laugh blending in with the music._  
  
 _“I had to fit it in some how, we sorta had our first official dance to it.” Chloe shrugged, her hair bouncing has she reached her arms out to her girlfriend. “Wanna relive the memory?” She teased._  
  
 _“I might need to stand on your feet again.” Beca shot back with a giggle, hands resting carefully on Chloe’s waist as the other’s strong arms looped loosely around her neck - Chloe effortlessly leading them through their makeshift dance._  
  
//  
  
“Beca?” Emily hummed softly, her voice being drowned out the music coming from the bedroom. The three women had become concerned when the smaller woman hadn’t come out the room for a few hours, the sound of music making them wonder if the girl had just given up on her task. However, a small smile sprung to the youngest woman’s lips, motioning for the other two to come join her.   
  
“I think she’s gonna be fine, guys.” Emily continued, pushing the door open a little more to show Beca dancing slowly around her bedroom, none of the girls recognising the mix playing. “That’s not one of Beca’s right?”   
  
“It’s Chloe’s. I still remember her making it. She spent all night at my place so there was no risk of Beca hearing it.” Aubrey laughed, shaking her head at how cautious the girl was when it came to Beca. Everything had to be a surprise. “She’s definitely going to be okay.”   
  
And with the statement, Emily pulled the door over once more - leaving it open enough that the three of them could still here the music through in the living room leaving Beca alone once more to dance through their room with the ghost of Chloe.   
  
  



End file.
